


亲爱的

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pet, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: Yevgeny觉得Mickey的名字就叫“亲爱的”





	亲爱的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236134) by [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope). 



“亲爱的，该起床了。”Ian摇了摇Mickey的肩膀，在他耳边轻语道。  
“为什么？”Mickey嘀咕道。  
“小狗！”Yevgeny大喊着跳上了床，扭动着钻进了Ian和Mickey中间。  
“噢，上帝啊，我还真的同意了啊？”Mickey抱怨道。  
“是啊。现在起床准备出门吧。”轻声说着，Ian抬起Mickey的下巴就要一吻。  
“别，晨间口气太糟糕了。”Mickey抗议着扭开了头。  
“别担心，亲爱的。”说着，Ian封上了他的唇。

“我们要中途停下来吃早餐吗，亲爱的？”说着，Ian帮Yevgeny系好了安全带。  
“也许吧。开车过去要挺久的是不是？”  
“大概40分钟吧，Yev你饿了吗？”说着，他启动了车子。  
“嗯。”  
“那行，我们等会停下来。”

“要喝点咖啡吗，亲爱的？”说着，Ian把Yevgeny刚刚弄掉的绿色蜡笔递给了他。Mickey脸红了一下，但并没有抗议这个爱称。  
“嗯，再加2份奶，3份糖。”  
“好的。我要一份薄煎饼和鸡蛋，估计我跟Yev一起吃一份就够了。”  
“他可以自己点啊。”  
“他又吃不完。他也喜欢煎饼和鸡蛋，而且我们都知道你不会分享你的华夫饼的。”  
“嘿。”Mickey放下手上的咖啡杯，撅起了嘴。  
“我没其他选择了，亲爱的。”Ian调侃道。

“我喜欢这只！”Yevgeny站在一只金毛寻回犬前尖叫道。  
“Yev，他有点太大了。”说着，Ian抚摸了那只小狗的脑袋。  
“这只怎么样？”离他们几个狗笼处的Mickey问道。在那个笼子里有一只棕黑相间的马耳他犬与约克夏梗的杂交犬。  
“噢，哇，她真漂亮，亲爱的。”说着，Ian一只手揽上了Mickey的肩膀。  
“我喜欢她！”Yevgeny大喊道。  
“决定好了吗，Gallagher-Milkovich们？”Mickey的身体在Ian的手臂下绷紧了，Ian转头挑眉看着他，“这不是我们的姓吗？”  
“还不算。”Mickey看着轻抚小狗的Yev抗议道。  
“那你想把它变成正式的吗，亲爱的？”

那只小狗很可爱，买了几千块的狗狗玩具，狗粮和相关用品，他们把东西都装进了车里，准备开车回家。  
“我真的很想抱着她嘛！”Yevgeny发牢骚道。  
“在我们到家之前，她都要待在笼子里。”Mickey转过头对着他说道。  
“可是！”  
“不行，这是规定。”  
“Ian爸爸怎么说？”他询问道。  
Mickey翻了个白眼，  
“Ian爸爸，你觉得呢？很明显你是这里唯一的家长。”  
Ian大笑了起来，  
“她得待在笼子里，Yevy。”  
“好吧，Ian爸爸！”  
Mickey又翻了个白眼，  
“什么时候你的话比我的更重要了？”  
“他爱我多过爱你，亲爱的。接受事实吧。”  
Mickey拍了下他的大腿，而Ian微笑着拉住了他的手，十指相扣。

“你想给她起什么名字呢？”Ian问道。他们在客厅里陪小狗玩了差不多1个小时，而Yevgeny身上已经沾满了狗毛。  
“Elsa！”他叫喊道。  
（迪士尼动画电影《冰雪奇缘》的女主）  
“又是冰雪奇缘？”  
Ian倒抽了口气，  
“冰雪奇缘可是经典啊！”  
Mickey翻了个白眼，  
“是吗？”  
“别逼我唱出来，亲爱的。”  
“听着，不要冰雪奇缘里的名字。挑点别的。”

“叫Rosie怎么样。”Ian建议道。  
“不要。”Yev抱怨道。  
“Mashmallow呢。”  
“Candy。”  
“Josie。”  
“叫Spwinkle！”  
“啥？”Mickey问道。  
“Spwinkle！”Yevgeny大喊着把红色的橡胶球丢到了客厅另一侧。  
“Sprinkle？”Mickey问道。  
“对！”  
“还挺可爱的。”Ian承认道。  
“那可是圣代顶上的糖霜诶！”  
“你喜欢圣代。”  
“好不好嘛，爸爸？”Yevgeny把小狗抱到大腿上问道。“过来吧，Spwinkle！她，她喜欢这个名字！好嘛，爸爸！”  
“好吗，爸爸？”说着，Ian轻咬着Mickey的脖颈。  
“上帝啊，行了！那就叫Sprinkle吧！”  
“谢谢亲爱的。”轻声说完，Ian在他的唇上啄了一下，而Sprinkle叫喊着，舔着Yev的脸。

“可我不想洗澡嘛。”  
“你全身都是狗毛了。”  
“可我累了嘛。”他抱怨着，一屁股坐在了Mickey的大腿上。  
“熬夜陪Sprinkle玩的时候又不见你说累。”Ian提醒他道。  
“可我现在累了嘛！”他把胳膊交叉放在胸前。  
“别那样跟你爸说话。”Mickey斥责道。  
“我不想洗澡嘛！”  
“够了。你要去洗澡，就这样。”用坚定的语气说完，Mickey站起身拉着Yevgeny去了浴室。

他把热水打开，倒了点沐浴露，趁着Yevgeny脱衣服的时候去了客厅找Ian。  
“他太顽固了，帮帮我嘛。”  
“我在照顾他爸呢。”说着，Ian亲吻了他的鼻尖。  
“你能不能帮他洗个澡？拜托了？我受不了他那种生气的嘟嘴。”  
“他都是跟你学的呀，亲爱的。”  
“你恨我。”Mickey呻吟着把头靠在了Ian的肩头。  
“我爱你比爱自己都多呢。可你得成熟点了，学会应付你那被宠坏了的儿子。”  
Mickey拍了下他的屁股，  
“你个坏家伙。”  
“你表现好的话，我们等会可以一起洗澡。”Ian贴着他的额头嘟哝道。  
“你这是在激励我吗？”Mickey调侃着走向了浴室。

“真不敢相信我们已经是家长了。”Ian贴在Mickey潮湿的肩头嘟哝道。  
“我们之前不就是家长吗？”Mickey疑惑地问道。  
“可现在我们有了个毛宝宝！”  
“抱歉，你说啥？”  
“我们买了只狗宝宝，还有个人类宝宝。”  
“你个蠢货。”  
“你怎么对我这么刻薄啊。”  
安静了一会，Ian在Mickey的肩头烙下一吻，而Mickey正放松地靠在他胸前。

“我们是怎么走到这一步的？”他喃喃道。  
“很多很多的努力，亲爱的。”  
“还有很多高潮。”  
“我们永远都不能有甜蜜一刻是不是？”说完，Ian咬在了他的脖颈连接处。

“怎么了，Yevy？”说着，Ian坐在了在沙发上生着气的小男孩身边。  
“我不想去妈妈家。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为Spwinkle不能跟我一起去！”  
“当然不行，她是我们家的，又不是你妈妈家里的。”  
“可是我很想她嘛！”  
“等你周一回来的时候就能看见她了。”  
“可我还是会想她嘛！”  
“她也会想你的，不过你很快就能见到她啦。”  
“好吧。”他噘嘴道。  
“赶紧去收拾好你的行李吧。你爸快回来啦！”

当Mickey进门时，Yev正和Ian坐在沙发上看《狗狗巡逻队》。  
（Paw Patrol《狗狗巡逻队》，是美国的学龄前儿童教育动画片。）  
“嘿，小伙子们，我回来啦？”  
“爸爸！”Yevgeny叫喊着跑到Mickey身前抱住了他。  
Mickey把Yev搂在怀里吻在了他的额头上，然后走向沙发一屁股坐在了Ian身边。他靠过去轻吻着Ian，而Ian加深了这个吻，  
“你今天过的怎么样，亲爱的？”  
“挺好的，Svie可能要晚点才来接Yev。”  
“没事啊，那我们可以先带Sprinkle去散个步。”  
“听起来不错。”  
“好，去换身衣服吧。”  
“你说的是散步，又不是跑步。”  
Ian轻笑道，  
“你就去换吧，亲爱的。”  
“我才不跑呢，除非警察来追我！”  
“换衣服去！”

Mickey还没洗完澡出来，Svetlana就已经带走Yev去度过周末了，而Ian正玩着平板电脑。  
“嘿。”说着，Mickey坐在了他身旁，把脚翘在了Ian的大腿上。  
“嗯，怎么了。”  
“来取悦我嘛！”  
“要怎么做呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“我们可以出去吃饭。去家真正的饭店，没有蜡笔也没有儿童套餐的那种。”  
“或者我们就待在家里，你给我做点我喜欢的巧克力芝士蛋糕，然后我们多操几次。”  
“你想要我就是为了我的厨艺而已。”Ian嘟着嘴把电脑盖上，放在了茶几上。  
“还有你的巨屌。”  
Ian倒抽了口气，拍了拍Mickey的脚。  
“嘿！你这时候应该说 ‘我爱你是因为你那闪闪动人的性格。’”  
“对，还有那点。”Mickey挖苦地说道。  
“原话奉还，亲爱的。”说着，Ian吐了吐舌。

“噢上帝啊，这是我吃过的最好吃的东西。”Mickey哼哼着又塞了一大口芝士蛋糕。  
“最好的？”Ian轻笑着问道。Mickey打了他一下，  
“你最差劲了！”  
“我都允许你在我们床上吃芝士蛋糕了！”  
“行了，好吧，你最好了！”  
“我会努力的，亲爱的。”说着，Mickey给Ian喂了口蛋糕。

“Ian，我饿了。”Mickey夸张地抱怨着，整个人盖在了Ian的胸前。  
“那就走几步路，去厨房拿点吃的。”  
“不想动嘛。”他又抱怨道。  
“那我就帮不了你了。”  
“拜托，我要饿死了。”  
“你才没饿死呢。”  
“我很饿嘛。”  
“那就去拿点吃的呀！”  
“你昨晚锁门了吗？你说我要是叫个外卖，他能帮我送到床上来吗？”  
“别搞笑了。”  
“我要饿死了！”  
“那你就去冰箱把芝士蛋糕拿出来呀，不就是开个冰箱嘛。”  
“你同意让我把芝士蛋糕当早餐？”  
“为了你，我做什么都行，亲爱的。”

“Ian爸爸，爸爸一直在偷吃我的薯条。”  
Ian眯起眼看向餐桌那头的Mickey。  
“真的吗？”  
“你把那些脆的都给他了！”Mickey抱怨着把他松软的薯条沾进了番茄酱里。  
“我是故意的，亲爱的。就想气气你而已。”  
“我就知道。”说着，Mickey交叠起了胳膊。

“Yevy，你想要什么口味的冰淇淋？”  
“超人味的！”  
“你呢，亲爱的？”说着，Ian转过头面向Mickey。  
“巧克力的就好。”

“我们还有时间去趟杂货店吗？”说着，Sprinkle跳上了Ian的大腿。  
“看完这集。”Mickey说道。  
“你知道这是Jersey Shore，对吧？”  
（Jersey Shore，《泽西海岸》，一档以新泽西海岸几位意大利裔年轻人为主角的真人秀节目。）  
“所以呢？”  
“这档节目两年前就播完了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“不好看。”  
“你逼逼完了吗？”  
Ian翻了个白眼，搂住了Mickey。  
“看完这集，亲爱的。”他嘟哝着亲上了Mickey的耳朵。

“醒醒，醒醒，亲爱的。”Ian摇着Mickey的肩膀轻声说道。  
“啊，”他呻吟道。“不想起。”  
“怎么了？”Ian坐在床边问道。“你生病了吗？”  
Mickey哼哼了一声，Ian把一只手贴在了他的额头。“你在发烧。”  
“难受死了。”  
“真遗憾，你需要什么吗？冷水澡？热毛巾？喝点汤？热茶？”  
“汤，和茶。只要是热的就行。”  
“好的，亲爱的。你还想多盖几条毯子吗？”  
“嗯，拜托了。”  
“我马上回来。”

“爸爸！你还难受吗？”Yevgeny大喊着跑进了Ian和Mickey的卧室。  
“嘘，Yev别太大声。”Ian小声地说道。他在床头柜上放了个餐碟，坐在床边把Yevgeny抱在了腿上。“你感觉怎么样了，亲爱的？”说着，Ian轻揉着Mickey的头发。  
“还是难受死了。”  
“哪里疼？”  
“哪都疼。”  
“喝汤？”  
“就放在这吧。让我在这自生自灭。”  
Ian在他的额头亲了一下，  
“你不会死的，估计只是得了流感罢了。”  
“很痛啊。”  
“我知道，亲爱的。”  
“赶紧好起来，爸爸！”高兴地说完，Yevgeny在他额头亲了一下，然后和Ian一起走出了卧室。

“那我们一起出门？”3天后，Ian把吐司递给Mickey时问道。  
“嗯。我已经好多了。”说着，他坐直了身体抓起了吐司。  
“真好。我想念你的嘴唇了，亲爱的。”Ian轻柔地在他唇上啄了一下。  
“咦！”Yevgeny惊叫着蒙住了眼睛。  
“你爸已经感觉好多了，Yev，你觉得这不好吗？”  
“当然好啊！这是说我们可以带Sprwinkles出去散步了吗？”  
“当然了。”说着，Mickey舔掉了手指上的花生酱。  
“只要你想就可以，亲爱的。”  
“别担心了，我没事的。”说着，他快速地亲了下Ian。“走吧。”

“我真不敢相信Yevgeny要上学前班了。”某个早晨，Ian把咖啡杯递给Mickey时说道。  
“我也是。那意味着我老了。”  
Ian叹了口气，  
“对我来说你永远都不老，亲爱的。”  
Mickey把一张餐巾纸丢向了他。  
“俗套。”  
“我可真好奇你的自信都去哪了。”  
“的确。”Mickey喝了口咖啡微笑道，“完美。”  
“在我的优秀天赋列表里加一条，一流的咖啡师。”  
“我会把它加在舔菊能手之下，芝士蛋糕专家上面的。”  
“我们怎么就不能有甜蜜一刻呢？”Ian抱怨道。  
“这跟我的基因相冲啊。我真的觉得我要是不说上一两句挖苦的，不恰当的话，我就会自燃了。”  
“也许我该在你开口之前，就堵上你的嘴。”说着，Ian靠过去亲上了他。

“第一天上学前班感觉怎么样，Yev？”当Mickey和Yev向他走过来时，Ian问道。他们带着Sprinkle散步到学校接Yev。  
“超级棒，Ian爸爸！每个人都很好！”  
“那可真棒，Yev！”  
“我好想Sprwinkles啊！你知道我可以带她上讲台展示一次吗？”  
“听起来很好玩呀！”Ian让Yevgeny拉着狗绳，然后牵住了Mickey的手。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？感觉你好像要心脏病发作了。”  
“没事，我很好。”  
“才不是呢，你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Mickey皱起了鼻子。“嗯，只是想到我家宝贝已经上学前班了。”  
“是啊。”  
“他在长大。”  
“是啊。”  
“我老了，可他成长速度是那么快。很快他就要小学毕业什么了。”  
“是啊，小孩子当然会长大。不过在他变成一个粗鲁的青少年，偷溜出去喝酒，跟女孩们亲热之前，你还有很长时间呢。而且哪怕你老了，你的身体还可以继续摇摆呀。”说着，Ian捏了捏他的屁股。  
“哇，你可真让人安心啊。”  
“我在努力呢，亲爱的。我努力了。”

“你们好，我姓Kelley，很高兴见到你们。”Yevgeny的老师说着，跟Mickey握了我手，然后是Ian和Svetlana。  
“我是Mickey Milkovich，很高兴见到你。”  
“Svetlana Milkovich。”  
“Ian Gallagher，很高兴见到你，Kelley老师。”  
“我想先说说Yevgeny有多聪明。他背下了整个字母表，还会写他的姓。虽然有点难写，可他知道怎么拼。”  
“我们在家练习过了。”Mickey说道。  
“那很好呀。在学校练习跟在家练习一样重要。不过接下来我想谈谈他的发音问题。希望这学期结束前他能准确地念出Sprinkle。”  
“我绝对会想念他的咬字不清的。”Ian说道。  
“是啊，可我更想让他把话说标准了。”Svetlana说道。  
“他还是个孩子，这不一样。他会学会的。”  
她翻了个白眼，然后Kelley老师笑了起来。  
“行了，你们想看看他的一些作品吗？”

“噢，这张有个有趣的故事。”说着，Kelley把一张图放到了桌子上。“Yev给你们画了这张画，家长会结束了你们可以带回去。这是Sprinkle，Ian爸爸和亲爱的。”  
“抱歉，你说啥？”Mickey气急败坏地说道。  
“我问Yevgeny他平时都怎么称呼你。我知道他把Ian称为Ian爸爸，所以我在想他是不是叫你Mickey爸爸。可我问他的时候，他说他压根就不认识Mickey是谁。”她大笑道。“他以为我是在说Mickey Mouse（米老鼠），他一直坚称你叫亲爱的！”  
Svetlana放声大笑起来，而Ian也没忍住，咯咯笑了一声，而Mickey的脸唰地红了起来。  
“我－我，别笑了，Lana！”说着，他在她胳膊上打了一下。  
“我觉得这挺可爱的。估计是你们老在用这个昵称，所以他就记住了。我觉得这很可爱呀。”

“噢上帝啊。”Mickey嘀咕着用手撑住了头。“我们搞定了吗？”  
Ian大笑着揽住了Mickey的肩膀，亲吻着他的额头，  
“别尴尬了，亲爱的。”  
Svetlana笑的更猛了，弯身拍打着大腿。  
“那太可爱了，别担心，Milkovich先生，快结束了。”

“你听到了吗？Yev觉得你叫亲爱的。”走在回家的路上，Ian边说边用肩膀顶了顶Mickey。  
“别提醒我。”  
“这是我听过的最可爱的事。”  
“尴尬死了。”  
Ian惊叹道，  
“你是因为我而尴尬吗，亲爱的？”  
“我，我－”  
“你爱它。”Ian唱起了歌。  
“才没有！”  
“它能让你又温暖又感动！”  
“闭嘴。”Mickey脸红道。  
“它让你有了被爱的感觉！”他唱道。  
“Ian，别说了！”  
“原谅我，亲爱的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你觉得他有可能相信你叫Mickey吗？还是他会觉得我们是要给你改名？”  
“Ian Clayton！”  
“我能把这件事发到Facebook上吗？拜托？Mandy会爱死的！”  
“Ian Clayton Gallagher！”  
“Debbie也是！噢上帝啊，Lip会死的！他居然觉得你叫亲爱的，我真的－”  
“Ian Clayton Gallagher-Milkovich！”  
Ian转过去面向Mickey，嘴角勾起了一丝笑容。  
“嗯，亲爱的？”


End file.
